


Adoptions

by SmallRedRobin13



Category: Baldur's Gate
Genre: Adoption, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 06:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15504615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: She was only a baby.





	Adoptions

She was only a baby. Gorion cradled the tiny newborn in his arms. He had no experience parenting, yet he knew that he would have to take care of her. A knock at the door caused him to glance up and Jaheira entered, carrying a blanket. 

“I found this last night and decided to finish it. I thought you could use it.” She explained, setting down the blanket and taking the baby from Gorion, “Does she have a name yet?”

Gorion sighed as she swaddled up the child and handed her back. 

“Hollis. I was thinking of naming her Hollis.”


End file.
